Coffee With a Side of Feathers
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: Fuyumi has always thought of Hawks as nothing more than an egotist with a pretty face, but after a brief meeting at a coffee shop and a few words from her brother, maybe she'll realize he isn't all that bad.
1. Coffee With a Side of Feathers

**This is based off of an image by blamedorange on Tumblr**

* * *

Gritting her teeth, Fuyumi checked her phone again for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes for any messages that might explain why he was late. It was her own fault for assuming the winged hero would arrive on time. She herself had gotten to the small cafe ten minutes early so that she'd be able to have her preferred outdoor table.

Sitting here, waiting for that egotist, was a true testament to how much she loved her students. A shadow passed overhead, and, sipping her cappuccino, Fuyumi pretended not to notice the gust of air as he landed or the faintest tilt of the table when he set down his hand and leaned on it. Taking a calming breath, she looked up with a flat expression.

Would it be wrong if she smacked that conceited smirk right off his face?

"You're late," she said, receiving a laugh at her ire. Hawks fluttered his wings, something she knew he did because it helped cool them down after flight and because it drew admiring attention to them, before helping himself to the seat across from her.

"Got caught up doing hero work. You know how it is," he lightly responded, referring to the erratic schedule of her father. The hero waved over a blushing waitress and ordered a coffee, gracing her with a charming smile.

"So did you bring it?"

"Straight to business, just like your dad," laughed Hawks. Fuyumi grimaced, not very pleased with being compared to the temperamental patriarch of her family. Seeing her irritated expression, he help up his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, it's right here." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and held the headshot next to his face, mimicking the charismatic smile. "An autograph for the daughter of the number one hero from the number two hero."

Her cheeks were mottled with frustration and embarrassment. When Hawks held out the autographed picture, she attempted to deftly snatch it only for him to continue holding on.

"You know you don't have to make up excuses just to see me." It was impossible not to roll her eyes at the flirtatious tone dripping from his words.

"Get over yourself," she sighed, coming off more tired than angry. "I said it's not for me." It was actually going to be the prize for a little academic competition she's holding for her students. She's heard them all talk about how much they loved the winged hero and thought it'd be an exciting surprise.

If her candor unsettled him, he didn't show it, though no doubt he wasn't used to women not falling for his charm. Admittedly, Fuyumi could see why people liked him. Hawks was handsome and easygoing, but it's difficult to idolize heroes growing up with someone like Endeavour as a father.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." And she did. Not many heroes would have taken the time to meet with her, much less the busy heroes of the Top 10 rankings, especially for something as simple as an autograph. It's very possible that Hawks only agreed because of who her father was, but Fuyumi was happy to exploit the connection for the kids. Finally able to pull the picture from his fingers, she slipped it into her bag and stood up. "Now I really must be going."

"Or we could stay here and call it a date." One of his feathers brushed against her cheek, and she hastily swatted it away, mentally cursing the incorrigible man.

"Unfortunately," Fuyumi frowned sarcastically, "I've already finished my drink. Maybe next time you won't be late." Oferring a polite smile, she grabbed her bag and nodded farewell.

Hawks grinned as he watched her walk away.

 _Next time?_

* * *

Watching the news was a daily occurrence for Fuyumi, but she regretted clicking on the tv when the first thing on screen is the hero she had met earlier that day, Hawks.

"Ugh. It's that cocky guy again!" Life seemed determined to throw him in her face every possible chance. Her brother, Natsuo, heard her growling and wanted to see who managed to draw out such an irritated reaction from his normally level-headed older sister.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise. Honestly, he couldn't figure out what it was about Hawks that she hated so much.

"Huh. I actually think he's pretty cool," he commented, speaking a little quieter than usual as if doing so would anger Fuyumi less. "Are you sure you don't just secretly li-" Natsuo shut his mouth so fast his teeth clicked, but the damage was done. Her head turned towards him, gray eyes glinting like black frost while the air around her started to freeze.

"What was that?" she hissed. She was white knuckling the remote, and Natsuo briefly feared she'd break it.

"N-nothing, Yumi." Stuttering an apology, he quickly made his escape.

Cheeks burning, Fuyumi angrily muttered, "As if I'd like that conceited pretty boy," while furiously clicking through channels without bothering to see what was on.

Anything to keep her from thinking about how she'd have to set up another meeting with him, because the autographed headshot he gave her was addressed to her and had his personal cell number written on it.

* * *

 **I am in love with this pairing.**


	2. Bring Your Pet to Class Day

**Hey look, a part 2!**

* * *

So pleasant were the days that her students calmly did their work. The classroom was filled with the light scratching of pencil on paper as they did the assigned workbook problems. They had just started learning equations and watching them chew on pencil erasers and scratch their heads left Fuyumi smiling softly.

She slowly wandered between desks, happily assisting where they had trouble, until she found one problem that a majority of them were having issues with. Heading to the board, Fuyumi started writing it out, patiently walking through each step. Turning her head to ask if they had any questions, the piece of chalk in her fingers cracked against the chalkboard when she noticed someone on the other side of the door.

 _Impossible._

That idiotic grin was practically pressed up against the small window, and it was a matter of seconds once he noticed her staring that he strutted into the classroom. Was it impossible for Hawks to walk without that swagger?

With a speed Ingenium would have envied, Hawks was pushed back into the hallway, and Fuyumi shut the door and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a frantic whisper. He pulled out a paper from his jacket.

"You wanted another autograph." There truly was no end to his arrogance.

"I didn't _want_ it. I needed it after you personalized the first one," she snapped, light angrily glinting off her glasses, but Hawks just kept smiling.

"How are you enjoying that one?"

"It makes a great coaster." Seeing the brown coffee ring on his face made her smile, as did his slightly crestfallen expression, though minor guilt quickly crept in.

Fuyumi sighed and touched her fingers to her temple.

"How did you even know where to find me?"

"I got your dad to tell me," stated the petulant hero. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and she'd swear he was actually pouting. Her temper briefly spiked. Growing up, her dad had never bothered with her much, but now he knew enough about her to tell the bird-brain where she worked?

Fighting back a groan, Fuyumi glanced inside her classroom and saw her students intently staring back. Returning to Hawks, who was now avoiding her eyes and, dear lord, his wings were starting to droop, she sighed, realizing that she would probably regret her next words.

"Would you mind coming in?" she asked, gesturing to the door. "Now that they've seen you, I'll never finish the lesson." Instantly his entire demeanor perked up, and that mischievous grin was back, making Fuyumi wonder how much of the kicked puppy look was real.

Hawks strutted past her into a room of excited gasps and clapping. Sparing herself one moment to breathe deep and school her face into a forced smile, she followed. He was sitting on the edge of her desk, arms crossed, asking the kids about their studies.

And it was no one's business if she felt a little warm hearing him praise her students, "Wow, you guys must be really smart!"

All the kids started shouting out questions which prompted Fuyumi to step in and restore order. Once they were raising their hands, Hawks would float one of his feathers over to brush against their palm, which the young ones went crazy for. Seemed like a way to show off to the teacher, especially when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye each time he did it.

However, Fuyumi kept smiling. No matter what Hawks did, it was her duty to set an example for her students, and being friendly and respectful of pro heroes was part of that.

"Now who thinks Miss Todoroki should go on a date with me?"

Or she could just kill him now and freeze his feathers into popsicles. The extra effort to keep a smile in place cause her face to ache, but he just grinned.

"I hardly think that's appropriate, Hawks," she bit out, fighting a blush when the entire class seemed to raise their hands simultaneously.

"Eh? But the kids think it's a great idea," he teased, moving to stand next to her. Between his piercing gaze and the wide-eyed awe of her students, Fuyumi adjusted her glasses to try and distract from the heat creeping along her cheeks.

The bell ringing was her saving grace. Fuyumi instructed the kids to finish the problems for homework as they packed up their bags, but as they left, Hawks remained right where he was, within arms length of her.

His wings lightly fluttered, and she hated how distracting she found it. Even though he wasn't much taller than her, he owned the space around them with his presence. Her breath caught, but she quickly covered it by clearing her throat.

"Just one date," he implored, his smile softer but no less sure, "and if you haven't completely fallen for me, then I'll leave you alone."

"You're that arrogant?"

"I'm that confident."

Fuyumi breathe out a long sigh through her nose before relenting. "Fine." Judging by the widened eyes of his pleased expression, Hawks hadn't thought she'd actually agree.

"Great! I'll pick you up Saturday. You've already got my number," he reminded her before finally taking his leave before she could change her mind. Air rushed from Fuyumi's lungs in relief, and she collapsed into her desk chair.

Her face was burning. Realizing that she just said yes to a date with Hawks, Fuyumi covered her face with her hands and groaned. She had never met a man so infuriatingly determined, but there may have been a part, a very small part, of her that hadn't minded saying yes.

* * *

 **These two are fantastic.**


	3. Take a Flying Leap

**Hawks finally gets to take Fuyumi on a date!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite being used to rising early, Fuyumi was not what anyone could refer to as a morning person. She was no more than a zombie, trudging down the hall Saturday morning with glasses askew, hair unbrushed, and swaddled in a too big sweatshirt and yoga pants long enough to keep tripping her.

She walked past the sitting room on her way to the kitchen and stopped. Taking a few steps back, Fuyumi stared silently, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't trapped in a nightmare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, exasperated. Grinning from his spot on the couch, Hawks set down her favorite coaster, his autographed picture spotted with multiple coffee stains, and stood.

"I'm here for our date." For a moment, Fuyumi blinked her bleary eyes and stared blankly with no idea what he was talking about. Slowly memories of a certain class earlier in the week floated through her mind, including a specific conversation she had with him. She blanched.

"You were serious about that?"

"Go get dressed," he told her. "I only have one day to win your heart." For several moments, Fuyumi didn't move, honestly contemplating whether or not she would go through with it. Ultimately, she turned around and lumbered back to her room, all the while muttering that she had agreed to a single date, not to have her entire day snatched away by a giant pigeon.

Fighting back a yawn, Fuyumi tried to figure out what to wear. She didn't want to get too dressy and give the wrong impression, but she wasn't rude enough to dress like a slob. Regretful or not, she had said yes when she didn't have to.

In the end, Fuyumi went with a flowy, knee-length gray skirt and a light pink cardigan. She even put on a little eyeliner before pulling her hair into a high ponytail. If she didn't put in some effort, she decided, then Hawks might say this date didn't count and demand another one.

Returning to the living room, she found him poking around at the very few family photos and books she kept around. Her sleep addled brain hadn't cared enough to notice before, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him out of his hero costume. It was almost surreal seeing the winged hero in plain jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

He quickly herded her outside once he saw her, leading her down the block and refusing to tell her where they were going. This early in the morning, Fuyumi had no inclination to speak, fighting a yawn instead, leaving Hawks to ramble on about his week had gone.

She politely listened to his recent heroics until they walked up to the cafe he had met her at earlier in the week. It was smart of him to pick a place he already knew she frequented. Determined to put his best foot forward, Hawks went so far as the pull out her chair for her. Fuyumi wanted to laugh, but his earnest expression made her smile and humor his chivalry.

Okay, so maybe the gentlemanly gesture made her blush the tiniest bit. He sat across from her, and once she got her espresso and turned into an actual human being, she was a little more receptive to his attempts at conversation.

Thankfully, Hawks was quick to realize that Fuyumi had no interest in his hero work, a refreshing change if one that left him bumbling. Instead they talked about coffee and pastries. A rather homely topic, but one that seemed to please Fuyumi and put her in a pleasant mood, a blessing considering he hadn't known what she was like on early mornings.

"Are you usually up so early?" she asked when they stood to leave the cafe. Hawks fluttered his wings.

"The early bird gets the worm," he joked, slipping his hands into his pockets. He felt a pit in his stomach when he heard her snort, but it quickly disappeared when he saw her fighting a smile.

"You're such an idiot," she said, but there was no heat behind her words. They both started chuckling until she asked, "Well it seems you have me for the day, so where to?"

Hawks grinned and just kept walking. He led her to a building she quickly recognized as the natural science museum. There was a special exhibit only in town for a couple weeks, and the gleam in Fuyumi's eyes when he showed her the tickets made the following hours worth it. Not that he didn't enjoy museums, but Hawks could walk through an exhibit giving everything a brief look and be in-and-out in half an hour and feel satisfied.

Unsurprisingly, Fuyumi was the sort to walk slowly, reading every word on every display, leaving him to wander about behind her trying not to succumb to boredom. Spending too much time inside had always made him feel fidgety and claustrophobic, and the silence between them wasn't helping.

It wasn't until halfway through that she asked him his opinion on a particular display, and from then on the two actively engaged, Hawks made jokes that she actually laughed at as well as impressed her with surprisingly thoughtful observations. By the time they left the museum, Fuyumi couldn't stop talking about the exhibit, and Hawks had never seen her so expressive before.

He happily listened to her on the way to a nearby park where they got a simple lunch from a food truck and enjoyed the scenery. Even if it made her think he was showing off, Hawks stretched out his wings now that he wasn't stuck inside. Casting a cautious look at his date, his eyes widened when he saw hers were trailing along the rows of feathers.

Suddenly their eyes met, and Fuyumi quickly looked away. It may have been wishful thinking, but Hawks thought he saw a blush bloom in her cheeks. Their conversation slowly turned from the exhibit to her students, as she was now considering taking them on a field trip to the museum.

Once their food was eaten and they had enjoyed the park for a while, Hawks whisked her to the next phase of the date – bowling. After renting their shoes and getting an alleyway near the end, so that the hero would be better hidden from the public, Fuyumi signed in their names. Hawks frowned when he saw "Pigeon Boy" underneath "Fuyumi" and rolled his eyes at her choked back laughter.

When she got ready for her first throw, Hawks curled a wing along her back, noting her barely noticeable shiver.

"You know, I've got a pretty great technique, if you'd like me to show you," he offered, smirking as he purposefully trailed his feathers softly down her skin.

Fuyumi humphed and rolled her shoulder before rolling the bowling ball. It clashed against the pins as she got a perfect strike. She turned and gave him her own smirk. "Or I could show you mine."

Accepting her challenge, he picked out a ball and rolled his own first strike, raising a cocky eyebrow at her narrowed eyes. Their first game went in Hawks favor, however Fuyumi smacked his shoulder and laughed, arguing that she saw his feathers throwing her rolls off course.

Naturally he denied such blasphemous accusations.

By the time they left, Fuyumi dominating the next game, it was nearing dinnertime. Hawks pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text. They walked around aimlessly until his phone vibrated.

"I've got a surprise ready. Close your eyes." As a rule, Fuyumi didn't enjoy surprises, but Hawk's excited smile wore her down and she nodded and closed her eyes. A small gasp escaped her when he lifted her into his arms. Her chest tightened in fear as she guessed his next move, but before she could stop him, they left the ground all together.

Fuyumi threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Her whimper was lost to the wind rushing past them. She was shaking when she felt his feet finally touch ground, but when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but the skyline, she tightened her grip on his shirt, fingers clawing the material.

"What do you think?" asked Hawks. Whatever it was, he sounded very proud, so Fuyumi forced herself to look, keeping her gaze locked to the rooftop at her feet and slowly moving it until she saw the picnic blanket kept down by the weight of a basket and several candles.

A breeze swept by, and she shoved her face back into Hawks' chest. Her quirk reacted to her fear, and frost began creeping along her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Fuyumi shrunk in on herself, not wanting to admit her problem, but Hawks could feel her shaking and saw the thin layering of ice on her cardigan. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Briefly hesitating, she nodded. His arms wrapped around her. Warm breath tickled her ear when he said, "Fuck. I'm so sorry, Fuyumi."

"Tell me about the picnic. When did you do this?" she mumbled, silently begging him to switch topics. She swore she could feel the building sway beneath them.

"I got my favorite intern to do it," he answered then laughed. "You'd love Tokoyami. We're two halves of a whole bird." He felt her giggle and breathed a sigh of relief. Hawks warned Fuyumi that he was going to move them over, waiting for a nod before slowly walking them over to the blanket, and he kept distracting her by rambling about how awesomely weird Tokoyami was.

Hawks held her closer when she yelped as he was lowering them down. Once they were sitting, Fuyumi pressed herself up to his side, biting her lip and fighting back embarrassed tears. She felt something move around her and flinched.

"Fuyumi. Open your eyes," he whispered, but she frantically shook her head. "Trust me." She audibly gulped but slowly cracked open her eyes and first realized it was darker than before, gasping when she realized why.

Large feathered wings surrounded the both of them, blocking out the sight of the skyline so that she couldn't see how high up they were. Her fingers slowly untangled from Hawks' shirt. Keeping his wings up made maneuvering a little difficult, so Hawks used a few feathers to move the basket closer.

With her view shrouded, Fuyumi calmed down enough to pull out the food. They ate and chatted, and she had to admit that it was nice. Embraced by his warmth, the frost on her skin slowly started to melt. When it was time to get down, Hawks placed her arms around his shoulders before lifting her into his arms. She still shut her eyes and pressed her face against his throat, but he flew so smoothly that if not for the wind, she might not have believed they were even moving.

Normally, Hawks would've flown her straight home, but figured the sooner they landed the better. Fuyumi finally fully relaxed when her feet touched the ground but did her best not to react too strongly. She threaded her arm with his for the walk home. Afraid she'd change her mind, Hawks refused to comment.

"So?"

"So what?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Have I earned a second date?" His tone was light, but he was obviously worried about the answer. Fuyumi hummed thoughtfully.

"Well you did try to kill me," she teased, though she felt the tiniest bit guilty when he winced. Before he could try to apologize again, she added, "So I guess you'll have to make it up to me next time."

His wings flared out involuntarily while his face flushed, but before he could say anything, they arrived at her front door.

"By the way, I need a new picture."

"Want something to keep you company during lonely nights?" he cooed slyly.

"Nah," she said, holding back a matching smirk. "I need a new coaster." At his mock petulant expression, Fuyumi grinned and shot him a wink before going inside.

Wings fluttering, Hawks was walking on air, literally since flying home was the fastest way. He'd make sure the next autograph was laminated.

* * *

 **Such cuties~**

 **I love the idea of Fuyumi being afraid of heights since I ship her with Hawks so much. I also headcanon her quirk as Frost and thought it'd be cute if frost iced over her when she got really stressed.**


End file.
